1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to autosensing LMI protocols in frame relay networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Frame relay networks include a number of remote stations, each coupled to another; one node may be designated as a server node. When the number of remote stations is large, or if the remote station is geographically remote, it can be difficult to assure that remote stations are properly configured for use with the network, due in part to lack of technical resources. One aspect of properly configuring the remote station is to assure that it uses the correct one of multiple possible protocols for the local management interface (LMI) for the connection between the remote station and an edge of the frame relay network at a frame relay switch; these possible protocols are called LMI protocols.
In one system for automated configuration of a remote station, the remote station attempts to communicate with frame relay network equipment using a series of LMI protocols, each tested in sequence. While this technique achieves the goal of sensing LMI protocols, it has the drawbacks of taking more time than necessary, and of predetermining an order for selection of an LMI protocol which may not ultimately be preferred.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved technique for autosensing LMI protocols in frame relay networks.